The NIMH Division of Intramural Research Programs' (DIRP) scientists conduct research ranging from studies into the mechanisms of normal brain function at the behavioral, systems, cellular, and molecular levels, to clinical investigations into the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of mental illness. Researchers study conditions in adults and children such as anxiety, depressive, bipolar, attention deficit hyperactivity, and autism spectrum disorders, as well as schizophrenia. Approaches include experimental therapeutics; functional and molecular imaging; genetics; behavioral, cognitive, molecular and cellular neuroscience; and epidemiology. In part, because of its state-of-the-art facilities, unique funding mechanisms, and location in the nation's capital, the DIRP is viewed as a national resource, providing unique opportunities in mental health research and research training. Susan G. Amara, Ph.D., serves as the Scientific Director for the DIRP and provides oversight to a diverse mental health research portfolio that includes clinical projects on autism, women's health, depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, mood and anxiety disorders; and basic projects geared toward answering fundamental questions related to mental health in the areas of cognition, genetics, learning and memory, and behavior. In FY2015, a recruitment effort was undertaken to hire new faculty who would fill gaps and create synergies within the current DIRP scientific portfolio. In preparation for three new PIs beginning research programs, renovations were undertaken and new equipment was purchased and installed. Mario Penzo, PhD joined the IRP as a tenure-track investigator as Chief of the Unit on the Neurobiology of Affective Memory, and Armin Raznahan, MD, PhD, recently named as a Lasker Clinical Research Scholar, is now a tenure-track investigator, as Chief of the Developmental Neurogenomics Unit. In addition, another new faculty member will join as the Chief of the Section on Behavioral Neuroscience, as well as Director of the Rodent Behavioral Core.